Incompréhension
by Ilunae
Summary: Yoarashi Inasa et Yaoyorozu Momo étaient très l'un de l'autre. Elle ne comprenait pas comment Todoroki avait fait pour tomber amoureux des deux en même temps.


Bonjour,

Voici une nouvelle fic. Centrée sur une de mes filles préférées, Momo.

Pour le pairing, c'est Inatodomomo mais, c'est plus centré sur le Todomomo. Avec en fond Bakudeku et Shinkami.

* * *

Elle avait été très flattée par la déclaration de son camarade. Quand il lui avait dit qu'il voulait lui parler, elle ne s'était pas attendu à ça. Elle avait eu l'intention de lui répondre mais Todoroki lui fit comprendre qu'il n'avait pas encore fini. Elle le laissa donc continuer.

"Tu dois savoir qu'il y a aussi quelqu'un d'autre !"

Momo s'était encore moins attendue à entendre ça. Elle avait l'impression que son camarade avait utilisé son alter sur elle pour lui envoyer un gros bloc de glace en plein dans la figure.

"En fait, je souffre de Hanahaki !" reprit Todoroki qui ne devait pas s'être rendu compte de l'état de la jeune fille. "Je me suis mis à cracher des pétales de deux fleurs différentes ! Voici les tiens !"

Toujours incapable de répondre, elle se contenta de regarder les pétales couleur saumon qu'il lui présentait. Todoroki ne sembla pas gêné par son silence et, sortit d'autre pétales de fleur pour les lui montrer.

"Ce sont les siens !"

Ils étaient blanc entouré de une autre situation, elle aurait sans doute pu dire qu'ils étaient très beaux mais, aucun son ne voulait sortir de sa bouche.

"Je m'attends pas à ce que tu me donnes une réponse tout de suite ! Je pense juste que tu avais le droit de connaître ma situation !"

Sur ce point, il avait raison. Comme il crachait des pétales de deux fleurs différente, avouer ses sentiments à une seule personne, ne serait pas suffisant pour le guérir. Il valait donc mieux pour lui d'être honnête avec les deux personnes qu'il aimait. Même si elle aurait préféré ne pas se retrouver là-dedans.

Au moins, il n'était pas comme Midoriya qui ignorait le problème. Ni comme Shinsou qui voulait se faire opérer à tout prix. Tout le monde dans leur classe essayait de le faire changer d'avis mais, il ne voulait rien entendre et refusait toujours de parler avec Kaminari.

Après un long silence, Momo réussit à retrouver sa voix.

"J'ai besoin de réfléchir !"

"Je comprends !"

"Je voudrais juste savoir une chose ! De qui d'autre es-tu amoureux ?"

Elle avait besoin de connaître son nom. Sans cette information, elle serait incapable de prendre une décision.

"Yoarashi Inasa ! Tu te souviens de lui ? Il va au lycée de Shiketsu !"

Encore une fois, elle ne s'était pas attendue à entendre cela. Oui, elle se souvenait bien de lui. Il était l'élève qui avait refusé d'entrer à Yuei alors qu'il avait été reçu. Il s'était battu avec Todoroki pendant un examen et avait dû suivre des cours de rattrapage ensemble. Depuis, les deux s'entendaient beaucoup mieux. Yoarashi passait même de temps en temps les voir à Yuei.

Plus tard, quand les filles étaient en train de discuter du meilleur moyen pour aider Shinsou et Midoriya, Momo ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser à sa conversation avec Todoroki. Elle ne savait toujours pas quoi faire.

"Tout va bien, Yaomomo ?" lui demanda Jirou.

"Oui, ça va !"

"Tu es sûre ? Tu es bien pensive aujourd'hui !"

Momo soupira. Elle se décida donc de dire aux autres filles ce que Todoroki lui avait dit.

"Oh ! Je ne savais pas que Todoroki-kun était malade, lui aussi !" s'exclama Uraraka.

"En tout cas, il n'est pas comme Shinsou-chan ou Midoriya-chan ! C'est déjà une bonne chose !" fit remarquer Asui.

"Bakugou-kun ne vaut pas mieux !" intervint Uraraka. "Il sait que Deku-kun a Hanahaki mais, il ne veut pas lui en parler parce que ce ne sont pas ses affaires !"

"Il a juste la trouille que Midoriya soit amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre, ouais !" se moqua Ashido.

Ce qui fut suffisant pour faire rire toutes les filles.

"Qu'est-ce que que tu vas faire alors, Yaomomo ?" demanda Jirou en se tournant vers elle.

"Je ne sais pas !"

"C'est sûr que c'est une situation compliquée !" fit Hagakure. "Je ne sais pas non plus comment je réagirait si j'étais à ta place !"

En fait, il y a une chose qu'elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre.

"Comment il a pu tomber amoureux de Yoarashi-kun et de moi en même temps ? On ne se ressemble pas du tout !"

"Il faut croire que pour ça aussi, il est moitié-moitié !" plaisanta Ashido.

Cette remarque réussi à faire sourire Momo.

"Mais plus sérieusement, on ne se ressemble pas du tout !"

"Comme le feu et la glace ?" la taquina Jirou.

"Non, vraiment ! Yoarashi a une personnalité très forte !"

"C'est vrai qu'on le remarque tout de suite quand il là !"

C'était le cas de le dire. Il était tellement dynamique et enthousiaste quand il venait voir Todoroki. Il ressemblait à un gros chien affectueux. Momo était loin d'être aussi exubérante que lui.

"A côté de lui, je suis peut-être ennuyeuse !"

"Qu'est-ce que tu dis Yaomomo ?" demanda Jirou en ayant l'air offensée. "Tu n'es pas du tout ennuyeuse !"

"Oui, tu as beaucoup de qualités, toi aussi !" ajouta Ashido. "Tu devrais en parler avec Todoroki !"

Elles avaient raison, le mieux serait sans doute d'en parler avec lui. Il était le seul qui pouvait lui donner les réponses à ses questions. Ce fut donc ce qu'elle fit après avoir réuni assez de courage. Elle lui fit donc part de ses doutes et de ce qu'elle ne comprenait pas.

"Je ne pense pas que vous soyez si différents que ça dans le fond !" fut la réponse que Todoroki lui donna.

"Vraiment ?"

"Vous avez tous les deux pour objectif de devenir des héros et vous travaillez dur pour ça ! Bien sûr, vous avez une façon différente d'exprimer votre passion ! Vous avez tous les deux des qualités de héro que j'admire !" lui expliqua son camarade en la regardant dans les yeux. "Toi, tu es quelqu'un qui est capable de réfléchir au meilleur plan, même quand tu es sous pression ! Tu ne te laisses pas gagner par la panique ! Tu es quelqu'un sur qui on peut compter !"

"Oh !" Momo put sentir la chaleur monter dans ses joues. "Merci, Todoroki-kun !"

Elle ne s'était pas attendue à entendre autant de compliments venant de sa part et ne savait plus quoi dire. Il lui fallu quelques minutes pour se remettre de ses émotions.

"Je ne sais pas encore comment te répondre par rapport à ta situation mais, je pense qu'on pourrait déjà commencer par passer du temps avec Yoarashi-kun !"

Tout ne serait pas facile à accepter pour elle mais, elle pensait qu'elle pouvait toujours faire ça. Elle voulait mieux le comprendre. Mieux connaître Yoarashi, aussi.

Todoroki eut un petit sourire.

"Merci, Yaoyorozu !"

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu.


End file.
